Rose Weasley: The Next Generation book 1
by Lidi999
Summary: Rose Weasley is starting Hogwarts this year and is so exitced to be going along side her cousin Albus. Her cousin James and Victoire are also there. And as long as she doesn'y make to many enimes maybe this will be the best year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Rose Weasley: The Next Generation book 1

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the main characters from this story

Chapter One:

"Bye mom," I said hugging my mother. "Bye Hugo." I patted my little brother's head. "Good luck Rose." My dad said, he gave me a hug. I smiled.

"Have a good year, if there is anything you need send me an owl, I'll see you at Christmas." My mother said she kissed me and patted me on the shoulder. I nodded and turned and jumped on the Hogwarts train.

"Rose!" Albus cried, waving to me, I ran over to him.

"Hey Albus." I said sliding into the seat beside him.

"Hey Rose." "Where's James?"

Albus laughed, "He went to find Teddy and Victoire." I rolled my eyes, Teddy and Victoire were two fifth years, Victoire was my cousin, my dad's brother's daughter. Teddy Lupin was my mom and dad's third year defense against the dark arts teacher's son.

"Hey," Albus said suddenly, "What kind of pet did your parents get you?" He asked, sliding an owl cage into his lap. A dark brown owl sat in the cage. I smiled at Albus.

"Nothing dad said I don't get one till second year." Suddenly James came bursting threw the door.

"Oh Hi Rose." He said, behind him came Teddy.

"What you couldn't find Victoire?" Albus asked.

James frowned, "Victoire wouldn't come she wanted to hang out with her friends."

"Hey Rose." Teddy said sitting down across from Albus and me, James sat across from Albus. I was a little freaked out all by guys. Suddenly there was a knock on the cabin door, Albus flung it open, A kid with a blenched blonde hair stood there.

"Hey is this cabin full?" He asked, eyeing all of us.

Albus elbowed me. "That's Draco Malfoy's son." He whispered.

"Who?" I asked.

Albus stared at me. "My dad's worst enemy in school." He said.

James shot Albus a look. "ALBUS." He hissed. Albus crossed his arms.

I looked up at the boy, "No, we aren't full." I elbowed Albus and shoved myself against the window, and the boy slid into the seat beside Albus.

"Hi, I'm Scorpius." He said, He looked around at us,

"I'm Rose, Rose Weasley." Scorpius nodded.

"I'm Albus, Albus Potter." Albus hissed at him.

"Oh the Potters dad tells me all about you guys and you have another brother right?" He looked over at Teddy and James.

"That's me James Potter." Scorpius nodded again.

"Named after your grandfather, my grandfather went to school with him." He looked at Teddy.

Teddy smiled, "I'm Teddy Lupin, I was your father's third year defense against the dark arts teacher."

"The werewolf!" Scorpius cried.

Teddy smiled. "Yeah."

"Are you a werewolf?" Scorpius asked.

"Yep, but the school makes me take potions to keep me Human and I am an Metamorphmagus."

Just then The Hogwarts express took off with a jolt and I slammed against the window. "Ow." I moaned.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked.

I smiled and I rubbed my head, "I'll live." Scorpius nodded. Albus turned to James.

"James what happens when we get to Hogwarts?"

James laughed, "You get sorted into a house, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff."

"I want to be in Gryffindor." Albus said dreamily.

I sighed, "I want Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, both my parents were in Gryffindor but my mom told me Ravenclaw is for the smartest of the smartest witches and wizards." I said.

Scorpius nodded, "My father said all the wizards in my family have been in Slytherin." Albus went pale.

"I hate Sly-" I elbowed him to make him stop talking. "Ow." He muttered rubbing his rib cage.

"Just like your mother." James laughed. I looked at him. "Aunt Hermione loved to hit my dad and your dad when they were kids." I laughed. I looked out the window and back at the boys.

"You might want to put your robes on now, we will be at Hogwarts any minute. All the boys ran to get their robes. I sat now in the empty cabin wondering what house I would be in. Slowly the boys came back in, Scorpius first, then Albus and James, and finally Teddy.

Teddy glanced out the window, "I better go find Victoire, see you guys later." Teddy said and got up and left the cabin, as he left I happen to notice his hair had changed from a light brown to a dark brown.

Albus jumped and took his seat beside his brother. Scorpius shot me a look and I shrugged.

When the train came to a stop and a mob of students rushed out of cabins and I grabbed at James' robe to stop him from being ran over by a bunch of girls, we walked out and gathered our stuff. I pushed my cart forward. "FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!" A voice cried, James shoved Albus.

"That Hagrid, have fun and don't drown in the lake." He laughed, and walked off Albus, Scorpius, and I walked towards Hagrid. He glanced down at them.

"Hello there." He smiled a big smile. I was shocked I had never seen a man this size. "You the potter kid?" He asked pointing at Albus.

"Yes sir." Albus said shaking.

Hagrid laughed, "I'm Hagrid just like I was to yer' parents." He looked to me, "Oh yer mus be Hermione's," He said, "look just like her." I smiled at then he looked at Scorpius. "Malfoy." He muttered. Scorpius rubbed his neck. He looked around all the other first years were standing around looking at each other. "Err, let's go." Hagrid said leading us away. We all pushed our carts behind Hagrid. "Here yer are." Hagrid waved his arm and showed us a bunch boats. "Climb in." He said, I got in a boat with Scorpius and Albus. Another first year girl climbed in.

"Hello." She said. She held out her hand to Albus. "I'm Joanne." Albus shook her hand. Joanne smiled at us. I smiled back.

"Now yer be off." Hagrid said over all us first years. The boat took off and we drifted over the surface of the lake.

"Dad told me one year there was a bad storm and kids were thrown from the boat." Albus said.

"He was like in his fourth year."

Joanne laughed, "Your dad is Harry Potter right?" She asked.

Albus nodded. "Yeah he is."

Joanne laughed, "I'm Cho Chang's daughter, you dad had a huge crush on my mom when they were younger."

Albus nodded, "Yeah you do look a lot like your mom."

Joanne laughed, "Tell your dad my mom says hi."

The boats all the sudden stopped, "Oh my gosh." Joanne gasped I looked up and in front of us lay the Hogwarts castle. Albus, Scorpius, Joanne and I climbed from the boat. Hagrid got out of a boat and walked to the front of the first years, he led us up to the front doors of the Hogwarts castle. He yanked them open and led us inside. Inside stood a women, she wore a dark green robe and a dark green wizard hat to match.

"Hello." She said in her hand she gripped a old tattered wizard hat.

"What's that for?" Albus whispered.

"I am Professor McGonagall, headmaster, please follow me in a straight line." She clapped her hands and we all shoved into a line. She turned and the line started moving. Professor McGonagall led us into a room.

"The Great Hall." Albus choked from behind. The older students were already sitting at tables. James waved at us from over the head of Teddy.

"Good luck." He whispered at we slid past him. Professor McGonagall, got up in front of us and set a four-legged stool on the ground. She sat the old hat on the stool. We all started at it.

"What's going on?" Scorpius asked. I shrugged, then a long tear opened at the bottom of the hat and two slits opened above that. The hat blinked and broke into song. I couldn't believe it the hat was alive! When the hat finished, everyone clapped and cheered. When the clapping died down, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"When I call your name come sit on the stool and put sorting hat on, it will call out your house and please have a seat with that house." She said, she unrolled a piece of paper, "Creevey, Mark!" She cried, a little boy with dirty blonde hair ran up. He slid the hat on and then the hat blinked once more and yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table exploded with cheers the little boy turned and ran down to the table.

"Weasley, Rose!" McGonagall yelled, I stepped forward, my legs felt like jelly. "Another Weasley." McGonagall said. I smiled and sat down on the stool. I slid the hat on my head. "Oh another Weasley." It cried in my ear. "Hmmm but part Hermione, so smart I see just like your mother." It said. " GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled, I smiled at pulled it off my head and ran down to the Gryffindor table.

"Good job Rose." Teddy said, his hair was now a blondish color.

"Yeah." Victoire said. I looked up back at the stool and girl with fuzzy black hair was running to another table.

"Great another Slytherin, just what we needed." Teddy said.

"Boot, Joanne." Professor McGonagall, cried, Joanne ran up and put the hat on her head. It cried out, "RAVENCLAW!" Joanne pulled the hat off and smiled and ran to the Ravenclaw table. Joanne smiled at me from the Ravenclaw table. Victoire watched the next couple of kids with interest, lots of them were sent to Slytherin.

"Darn those Slytherins." She whispered.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Professor McGonagall called, Scorpius climbed on to the stool and put the hat on his head. It sat quiet for a second and then yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!" Scorpius got up pulled the hat off and smiled at the crowd of people, he walked to the Slytherin table. Teddy shook his head. Victoire looked at him and sighed.

"Potter, Albus." Professor McGonagall said, a cheer went up.

"That's my brother!" James yelped, I looked at him, I had almost forgot he was here. Victoire rolled her eyes

"Close it James, he is my cousin." James narrowed his eyes. Albus looked like he was going to be sick, he climbed on the stool and put the hat on. "He is scared silly, he doesn't want to be in Slytherin." James whispered, it was quiet for awhile and then hat opened its mouth. "GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled. Albus ripped the hat off as fast as he could, and almost tripped as he ran to the Gryffindor table.

"Way to go Albus." I said giving him a hug, Victoire rubbed his head and James and Teddy gave him high fives.

A few more kids were sorted half of them were Gryffindor and then the room fell quiet as the last kids (Jones, Elizabeth. RAVENCLAW!) got to their tables. Professor McGonagall smiled at us. "Now that you are all sorted, I have a few announcements before the fest starts," She pointed at the table behind her.

"That's the staff table." Teddy whispered.

"First the teachers you all know," She pointed, "Professor Longbottom, Herbology, Professor Slughorn, Potions, Madam Hooch, Flying, Professor Vector, Arithmancy, Professor Binns, History of Magic, Professor Lovegood-Longbottom, Divination, Professor Sinistra, Astronomy, Professor Flitwick, Charms, Professor Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Bortle, Muggle Studies, Professor Hexley, Runes, and Professor Plonk, Transfiguration," She took a deep breath, "And I'm happy to introduce Professor Droughtfare, taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, since Professor Cackley suffered extensive limb loss due to a particularly nasty snapping toilet."

The room burst out in laughter. "A snapping toilet?" Albus asked "Does that happen often."

Teddy shrugged "Not really, but none of out Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers last long, most die in a year or retire."

"Die?" Albus cried.

"Yes die." Victoire said as the plates in front of us magically filled up with food.

"Yay! I'm starving." James said, reaching for the food. We all were starving, we ate quickly and when the plates were cleared and everyone was done. Professor McGonagall got up.

"Ok time to go to your houses, first years please follow your table. Teddy winked at Albus and me.

"That would be me. We got up and made our way out The Great Hall. Teddy grabbed Victoire's hand. James rolled his eyes. I smiled, we walked up a like thousand flights of stairs. Till we got to a huge picture. "Guys meet the fat lady." Teddy said, a fat lady stood in front of us.

"Oh! First Years!" She cried happily. "Password?" She asked.

"Magic Dust." Teddy said and the picture flung open. "Come on guys." He said, we slipped into the hole behind the painting.

"Whoa." Albus gasped.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room." Teddy said he grabbed Victoire's hand again, patted both Albus and I on the head and walked away.

"Albus, Rose!" James cried, he gave his brother a hug and then me.

"Hey James." I said.

"Welcome to our common room." He said.

It was huge and all of Gryffindor was in this one room. "Where do we sleep?" I asked, James laughed and pointed.

"You sleep in the same room as the rest of the first year girls." Everyone else in Gryffindor looked like they were going to be up for awhile, but I was really tried so I walked threw the door James had pointed out. My stuff sat in front of a bed. "Guess this is mine." I muttered.

"It is." A voice said, I spun around, a girl stood there she had light blonde hair and green-blue eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, I scared you." She said before I could get a word out, "I'm Pippa Longbottom," She said sticking her hand out, "You are Rose Weasley," She dropped her hand before I could shake it, "I read your name off your stuff. Yes my father is Neville Longbottom and my mother is Luna Lovegood, your mother and my mother didn't get all to well, Your father didn't talk to my mother much and Harry Potter. Your Uncle, he was really nice." Pippa stopped talking all the sudden and stared at me. "Oh and one last thing, I have a brother he hasn't stared Hogwarts yet, I think he is the same age as your brother Hugo. His name is Freddy." Pippa blinked and smiled at me.

"Whoa, you talk fast." I said, Pippa nodded and sat down on her bed which was right beside mine.

"You look like Hermione." Pippa said.

"Everyone tells me that I'm just like her." I said, Pippa smiled.

"People say I am a exact copy of Luna only I share my father's eyes." I thought for a second, "Don't your mom and dad teach here?"

Pippa nodded "Father teaches Herbology and mom teaches Divinations."

"What is Divinations?" I asked.

Pippa smiled, "Studying the future, your mother hated it so much." I laughed because I could see my mother fighting back during Divinations, she was so all about the facts. Pippa smiled, "Ever since Harry married Ginny I think the Weasleys and the Potters are going to over run this school." She said.

I laughed, "I know I have Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Percy, Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, and Uncle George all our married and all have kids."

Pippa smiled, "Have you meant Cho Chang's daughter?" She asked, I nodded, "My mother and her mother were friends, both were in Ravenclaw, and you won't believe it but you Uncle Harry loved Cho, loved her a lot. But some how when he was fighting You-Know-Who he met Ron's, your dad's sister. I mean ever since Ginny had learned of Harry she had a huge crush, but I think after Cho Harry saw how real it was.

I laughed, "Mom tells me all the time how freaked out dad was when he found out that Uncle Harry loved Ginny." Pippa laughed, we kept talking and talking till the rest of the first year girls came upstairs saying that it was time to go to sleep. I yawned and laid down in my bed. I soon was fast asleep.

In the morning I got up and rubbed my eyes, Pippa lay out on the bed, the cover not over her. Her hair was pasted to her face and her legs were sprawled out over the bed. I got up and poked Pippa. "Pippa wake up." I said. Pippa rolled over in her sleep almost kicking me in my stomach. "Ok, then." I said and left her alone and I started getting dressed. Once I was dressed I ran down into the Gryffindor common room.

"No James you are such a liar." Albus was crying at his brother, James was laying in a big chair his feet tossed over the arms. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you fighting about you two?" I asked coming to stand beside Albus. Albus looked at me.

"Rose James says that we have to fight trolls!" I rolled my eyes and smacked James in the arm.

"OW! That hurt!" He cried rubbing his arm, "He is lying, Albus don't believe him." I said, then I looked down to James, "When is breakfast." James smiled at me

"As soon as Teddy and Victoire wake up." At that moment Teddy came stumbling into the common room.

"Morning he muttered. His hair was a mess and he had on his top backwards. I was about to point this out to him when Victoire came walking into the common room. She spotted Teddy and started laughing. "What is it?" Teddy asked, I smiled and pointed at his top. "Ah!" He yelped and turned his top back to its right place. Victoire laughed at his face.

"Aw Teddy." She said coming to wrap her arm around him.

"Barf." Albus whispered to James, I elbowed Albus in the rib cage.

"It's sweet," I whispered as Teddy kissed the top Of Victoire's head, "You will find love one day Albus."

"Can we go to breakfast now?" James asked. Teddy laughed and we headed out the common room. We made our way down to the great hall. We went to sit at the Gryffindor table and on the way there we had to past the Slytherin table. Most glared at us, but Scorpius smiled at me and waved, I gave a small wave back and Albus made a face. "How can you like that guy!" He cried as we sat down, "I mean mortal enemies our parents and his parents." I looked back at Scorpius as I grabbed some bacon.

"He isn't bad." I said. Albus took a bite of his eggs

"He is terrible." He said and then turned to James, and they got into some fight about dragons, but I wasn't really paying attention I was watching Scorpius eating breakfast, he talked to some of the other Slytherins but for the most part it looked like he sat quietly. Once I was finished I crossed my arms and glanced down at my brand new schedule. "MAN!" Albus cried, "We have Herbology first thing, with the Slytherins."

I looked at mine, we sure did, "And after lunch we have potions with them." I said. Albus crossed his arms. and I elbowed him in the rib. "Stop it Albus." I said and got up, Albus jumped up after me. I opened my bag and made sure I had my books and walked out of The Great Hall.

"Do you know where you are going?" A voice asked, I spun around to a face a figure. He smiled down at me. Albus had come to a stop behind me.

"Whoa a real ghost!" He said, the ghost laughed.

"Yes, I'm Nick, but most people call me Nearly headless Nick." I shot him a questioning look.

"Why do they call you that?" I asked, Nick laughed and took his head in his hands and shook his head, the flung off and lay hanging.

"That's gross!" Albus cried, I laughed and punched him in the shoulder. Nick put his head back on and smiled.

"So where you going?" He asked as he tried to put his head back on.

"Herbology," I said, "and we have no idea where we are going."

Nick laughed and pointed, "Go that way." He said. "You have to go out and down the hill but, you'll get there."

I thanked Nick and lead Albus out the way Nick had pointed us. I walked down the hill a reached a green house. "I guess this is it." I said, I leaned against it trying to look in. I could see nothing, I stood there reading threw my book. When there was a cold laugh I looked up. Scorpius and his gang were coming down the hill.

"Mini Granger." A boy laughed. "Reading her books!" He said shoving the book out of my hand.

"Hey!" Albus cried, running to the guy. He pulled out his wand and held it inches from the boy's face. Scorpius stood there a didn't move to shove Albus or the boy. The boy backed up throwing up his hands. "Farther." Albus said he pointed his wand at the book. "Pick it up." He said, the boy scared like bent down and picked up the book. He handed it to me and I nodded. Scorpius met my eyes and smiled and I smiled back and opened my book. I started reading when I heard feet. The rest of the class was jogging down the hill, the Gryffindor kids were in one group and the Slytherin kids were in a different group. The came down and the Gryffindor kids stood as far as the Slytherin kids as possible. I shook my head and buried my nose back into my book. There was a new set of feet steps, I looked up a man with brown hair and eyes the color of Pippa's was running towards us. He had books in he hand and he was tripping over his own feet as he ran.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." He said opening the green house door and letting us all. "Gryffindor on one side and Slytherin on the other." He cried as he rushed around counting pots and setting books down. I stood beside Albus and across from me stood Scorpius. Albus made a face at this and I elbowed him again in the rib cage.

"I think you broke a rib." Albus muttered, I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Okay, quiet down." The man yelled, we all turned to look at him, "I am Professor Longbottom, also the head of Gryffindor," all the Gryffindors let out a cheer. "Ok, well this is Herbology, you will learn all about magic plants in this class." Professor Longbottom said,

"No duh." One Slytherin girl whispered.

Professor Longbottom looked at her, "Five points from Slytherin." He said, I raised my hand.

"Yes Rose?" He asked, I put my hand down.

"Professor Longbottom, what do you mean when you say five points from Slytherin?" I asked, some Slytherins chuckled.

Professor Longbottom smiled, "That is a good question ten points to Gryffindor and five more points from Slytherin," He said shooting the Slytherins a look, the Slytherins groaned, "Well Rose, there is a house championship and how the winner is decide it by how many house points the houses have." I nodded. "Now moving on I would like for all you to open to page five hundred and six." He said.

After Herbology Albus and I walked back up the hill. "What now?" I asked.

Albus looked down a his schedule. "History of Magic with Professor Binns and the Ravenclaws," He groaned "James, says its taught by another ghost and it is so boring." He groaned. I rolled my eyes. "I know that look, but I'm pretty sure I can trust James on this, even dad said he sort of fell asleep in history." I shook my head. We walked into the castle and up a billion flights of stairs and then down a hallway. We reached the classroom just as Professor Binns did. He came floating down the hall and smiled at us and opened the door.

"Enter." He said in a monotone voice, as we shuffled in I spotted Joanne and so did Albus. He waved and I rolled my eyes.

"Does Albus have a little itty bitty crush on a Ravenclaw girl?" I asked.

Albus crossed his arms. "NO!" He cried a little to loud, Joanne giggled. "Rose." Albus pouted, and I smiled. I took a seat in the front of the class and Albus sat beside me.

"Do you have too?" I asked, nodding towards the seat.

"Yes." Albus said.

"Ok quiet down." Professor Binns said. All of us looked up at him. "Ok first we are starting with the biggest wizard war of time." He said, the class looked at each other.

Albus raised his hand "Sir?" He asked, after Professor Binns pointed to him, "Do you mean the wizard war where my father, mother, aunts, and uncle were in."

"You are Harry Potter's son aren't you?" He asked, Albus nodded. "Yes that is this war."

"Where they defeated You-Know-Who!" Joanne cried out, Professor Binns nodded.

"You can call him by his rightful name now, Voldemort." The class let out a collective gasp. "There is nothing wrong with saying his name, now he is long dead all the teachers who were that day can tell you, ask Professor Longbottom he fought that year."

"He did?" I asked.

"He did." Professor said, "He was very brave, and no offense to him, during his time at Hogwarts, Longbottom wasn't the best student. He was failing most classes, couldn't make a potion to save his life. He did very well in Herbology and that was it. But in the last battle here at Hogwarts, Longbottom fought harder then anyone, he gave Harry enough time to find the last of the Horcruxes and have them destroyed." We all were on the edge of our chairs, wait for him to tell us more. I mean it wasn't like most of our parents weren't in the war, some of us had family die in it, but every time I asked mom or dad to tell me dad got all teary and mom shooed me off. Professor Binns laughed under his breathe. "This is the best history class I have had in years." He said.

After history it was time for lunch, Albus, Joanne and I walked down to the Great Hall. Joanne waved goodbye to us and went to sit at her table. Albus and I walked over to the Gryffindor. James, Teddy, and Victoire were already there. I sat down beside Victoire, she smiled. "So how was your first classes?" She asked.

"Good." I said, as the plates filled with food I reached over and grabbed some and started to eat. I glanced at the Slytherin table but Scorpius didn't look at me. After Lunch I got up and walked back the Gryffindor common room I got my text books and headed back towards the Great Hall. Albus was standing outside looking bored. I rolled my eyes and together we headed down into the dungeons for potions. As we walked it got colder and colder. And when we reached the dungeons, the rest of the Slytherin class was standing there. "How they get here so fast?" I asked.

Albus shivered, "They live down here in this creepy place." A nearby Slytherin girl with brown hair with blonde streaks and light green eyes turned her nose up to Albus. Albus frowned at her and held her hand up in a threatening gesture.

"I can kill you in a flash." She hissed, Albus backed up. The Slytherin girl smiled, and licked her teeth which were sharp. "Mary by the way." She said looking up, I looked Professor Slughorn was coming down the hall. As soon as Professor Slughorn opened the door, Mary shoved past Albus. "I think your cute." She whispered, Albus looked faint.

"Great!" He cried, "I have some freaky Slytherin chick who likes me." I laughed and turned to look at Professor Slughorn. He went on and on and on and on about potions and what he expected out of us, I thought it was worst then History. After potions Mary winked at Albus and Albus shivered. I laughed at him. "It's not funny Rose." He said as we walked to our last class of the day. As we were walking a shadow caught my eyes, I looked to see a wave of blue hair flashing into the shadows. I walked forward quietly. What I found made Albus gasp. Teddy Lupin was standing snogging Victoire. His hair flashing colors from a deep dark red to a light icy blue. Victoire was smiling. Albus and I stood there frozen and all the sudden Teddy's hair froze to a red color he spun around to look at us. "OH MY GOD," He screamed, "How long have you been standing there?" He asked.

"Not long." I said bowing my head, I could feel my face turning as red as Teddy's hair.

Victoire crossed her arms, "That's so wrong," She said, "You guys were spying on us!"

"We weren't spying!" Albus cried.

"Yeah, I thought Teddy and his blue hair was some sort of monster." I was just looking. Victoire crossed her arms.

"Move along then, go to your last class." Victoire said, Albus and I bowed our heads and walked down the hall towards Transfiguration. When we got there the classroom door was opened and Professor Plonk was already there. Albus and I took our seats quickly and waited for the lesson to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

After Transfigurations Albus and I headed towards the library it may have been our first day but we still had homework. We reached the library and Albus and I sat around the other first years. "I'll get the book." I told Albus, he nodded and started digging around in his bag. I walked in between selves and selves of books looking for the right one. "Ah here it is." I said grabbing it off the shelve. I walked towards Albus and I was about halfway there when someone tripped me. I flew forward, my feet slipping out from me. My book flew forward and landed in front of me. I heard laugher and Albus cry out. But all I could feel was a throbbing pain in my ankle.

"GET LOST!" Albus cried to had ever tripped me, I heard running and Albus helped me up "Are you ok?" He asked. I shook my head. He wrapped my arm around his neck and helped me down to the infirmary. The nurse, Madam Pomfrey helped me into a bed.

"Broken ankle." She said handing me a cup. "Drink it will fix your bone." She then turned to Albus. "How did this happen?" She asked, Albus explained that a couple of Slytherins had tripped me in the library Madam Pomfrey frowned. "Those Slytherins I will have to have a word with Professor Droughtfare." She shook her head and watched me drink the potion. Suddenly the throbbing pain stopped, Madam Pomfrey gripped my ankle. "All better." She said and dismissed me from the infirmary. Albus shook his head as we walked, He had grabbed the book after it had fell from my hands so we decide it was best to do homework in the safety of the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Fairies." Albus said, The Fat Lady nodded and the picture flung open, we climbed in and meet face to face with Teddy. Who's hair was a scarlet red, and he looked very, very upset. He saw us and grabbed us by our arms. He dragged us straight threw the common room and up towards the boys' staircase. "Can Rose even go up there?" Albus asked, Teddy didn't answer and keep dragging us up the stairs. We burst into the boys' room. "Guess you can." Albus said, Teddy let us go and we stood in front of him.

"You guys ruined everything!" He cried at us. I looked at Albus who seemly was just lost as me. "RUINED EVERYTHING! Victoire was so worried you guys would tell the whole school she is dating me and what you saw she broke up with me. BROKE UP WITH ME!" He cried shaking his hands. Then his hair turned a blue color and he started to cry. All my life I had known Teddy Lupin and I had never ever seen him cry. Not once, I mean Teddy had failed test, broken bones, fell fifty feet up off his broom, but had he cried no never not once! I walked towards him. His hair flashed red for a second and then back to blue. I hugged him and he hugged me back, and his tears wetting my head. "R-ruin." He whispered behind his tears. Albus just stood there awkwardly. Teddy wiped his eyes and as he did they changed to blue. "I'm sorry guys." He said. I nodded and hugged him again.

"You really loved her didn't you?" I asked Teddy. He nodded. "Don't worry Teddy we will fix this." Albus shot me a look. "We will." I said and led Albus out of the room.

"ARE YOU CRAZY," Albus screamed, "I have no idea what makes girls happy or how to fix a relationship!"

I rolled my eyes. "Albus I am girl, so I know girls," I said grabbing his wrist, "Come on we have to find Victoire." Albus rolled his eyes. I dragged him out the common room and led him out into the hall. "If I know Victoire I know where she is." I led him downstairs to the first floor. I went straight to the girls' bathroom.

"I am not a girl I can't go in there and besides it says its out of order!" Albus cried in protest but I flung the door open anyway and dragged him in behind me.

"Oh more guest!" A voice cried, I looked up a ghost girl with black hair in pigtails and wire rimmed glasses was floating in front of us. "I am Myrtle. Most people call me Moaning Myrtle." She eyed Albus happily. "A boy?" She asked happily. Albus backed up behind me slowly.

"Have you seen a girl in lately? She has blonde hair." I said to Moaning Myrtle.

Moaning Myrtle nodded. "She is crying in the last stall." I ran past Myrtle with Albus following me to the last stall I flung it open. Victoire looked up and crossed her arms. But it only took a second till she started crying again.

"I ruined it, ruined it. I broke Teddy's heart. He will never take me back!" She said throwing her head in her hands. "I hate myself! HATE MYSELF!" She cried raising her head to look Albus and I in the face. Her tears had sent mascara raining down her face.

"We came to talk to you about Teddy," I said sitting beside my cousin, Victoire rubbed her eyes and looked at me. "He was crying he wanted us to talk to you."

"Crying?" Victoire said sounding shocked, I nodded. "Oh! Teddy!" She jumped up and ran past Albus and I. I looked at Albus he shrugged and we turned and ran after her. We chased her back up to the Gryffindor common room. She burst in and her eyes were frantic. "TEDDY LUPIN?" She asked turning on us. "I don't-"

"I'm right here." Victoire spun around to face Teddy. "Teddy!" She said running towards him, her eyes filled with tears and so did his. Teddy's hair flashed a bright yellow and he took Victoire into his arms. "I love you Vic." He said, kissing the top of her head. The whole Gryffindor had stopped moving or talking and was holding their breath waiting for Victoire to say something.

"I love you Teddy Lupin." Victoire kissed him on the lips and the whole Gryffindor went up in a cheer.

I smiled at Albus, "See that's what you will have to deal with one day with Joanne." I giggled, Albus gasped, and I ran for it. "COME BACK HERE!" He cried chasing me around the common room, finally I surrendered and we got to work on our homework at last. Later that night I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. The other girls were fast asleep, but I couldn't. So I got up and snuck quietly down to the common room. I curled up into one of the chair facing the fire and sat in the quiet. I was about to get up and walk back to bed when I heard someone enter the common room. I froze. The person walked into the common room from the boy's side. He sighed. "Rose. I know you are there I can see your hair." I turned around in the chair. Teddy stood there in his pajamas. "Hey." He said coming to sit in the chair beside me. "Thank you." He whispered. I nodded. "Its just," He sighed, "Without Vic, I felt dead." I twisted in my chair to face him.

"Wasn't there a time with out Vic?" I asked, Teddy laughed.

"As my girlfriend? Yes. As my friend? No." Teddy took a deep breathe and flashed his hair Weasley's red. "I mean the day I got on the Hogwarts express it was with Vic, we rode all the way there talking about our families and stuff. And when we were both sorted into Gryffindor, it was like the world was trying to tell us something.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked, Teddy nodded. "When did you start liking Victoire?"

Teddy laughed, "That's your question?" I nodded, Teddy smiled, "Third year." I rolled my eyes.

"When did you ask her out?" I asked, Teddy burst out laughing at this.

"The middle of fourth year," He smiled, "Right after we kicked Slytherins' butt in Quidditch." I laughed because Victoire was a Weasley and no Weasleys seem to be able to ride a broom to save their life. My Uncle Harry on the other hand could ride a broom without one lesson on how to. "Victoire can ride a broom? And she didn't fall to her death?" I asked. Teddy laughed.

"No she only made is a foot off the ground then she fell, but she took lessons and learned." I started laughing so hard Teddy had to shush me. "You'll wake all of Gryffindor!" He cried. I shook my head. I yawned and Teddy patted me on the shoulder. "Time for bed little girl." He said.

"I am not little!" I said yawning and getting up from the chair. "Night Teddy." I said as I walked back up to bed.

In the morning I got up and rubbed my eyes. I got dressed yawning and walked down into the Gryffindor common room. Albus was sitting on the sofa, Teddy sitting on the other end. I came and sat in between them. "Good morning." I said, but nodded, Albus was buried in a book and he was scribing on parchment. Teddy had his ankles crossed and was tapping his fingers on his robes. "You guys want breakfast?" I asked. Albus shook his head.

"Too busy." He muttered at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at Teddy.

"Nah, but James and Victoire just left for the Great Hall. I nodded and turned and fled out of the common room. I raced down to the Great Hall jumping the trick stair and when I got there, I raced past the Slytherin table, which burst into giggles and to the Gryffindor table. I plopped down beside James.

"Hi." I said a little out of breath. Victoire nodded and me, she was tapping her fingers on the table.

"Hey Rose." Victoire said. I smiled and reached for an apple. James was loading his plate with everything. "You are going to explode." Victoire said to James as he started to eat, James shook his head. Victoire picked up a green apple and went to bite it but stopped, she seemed distracted. She twirled her fingers, "I'm going." She said standing up tucking the apple away in her robe. She turned and left the Great Hall.

"What's up with her?" James asked, I shrugged. After breakfast I went to fetch my books and Albus from the common room.

"Come Albus!" I said tugging him up from the sofa. "We will be late if we don't hurry." Albus stood up and shoved his books and papers into his bag. We ran out the Gryffindor common room. Today we had History of Magic first so we rushed down the stairs. "Hurry!" I cried at Albus. Albus frowned and jumped over three stairs. "Show off." I said jogging past him. We reached History of Magic in a nick of time. I slid into my seat and Albus slid in the seat beside me. Professor Binns turned to us and told us to open our history book to page hundred and twenty. Albus gasped and I looked down on the page. On the page was a picture of Uncle Harry, he was smiling and waving though his had cuts and bruises all over his face and arms. He held his wand in his left hand. Beside him stood my mom and dad. They were also bloody and bruised. But dad had mom wrapped in his arms and He smiled down at her. My mom was covered in dirt and she gripped her wand so tight her knuckles were turning white. Their clothes were ripped and covered in dirt, but still all three were smiling brightly at us. The caption under the picture read: _Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley right after the major battle in the war._

Professor Binns cleared his throat. "Now who can tell me what the Elder Wand was?" I raised my hand and so did Albus. Professor Binns looked at both of us. "Rose?" He asked.

I explained all about the Elder Wand and I explained how You-Know-Who had thought that Severus Snape had killed Dumbledore, which he did but Draco Malfoy had disarmed Dumbledore making the wand his. But my Uncle Harry had disarmed Malfoy which let the wand be his. Uncle Harry had destroyed the wand after the war because of its power and if it were to fall into the wrong hands, worst stuff could happen.

"Very good Rose." Professor Binns said. I smiled and looked back down at the page. Uncle Harry smiled at me and looked at dad and mom and they smiled at him. I flipped over the next page and a tall boy stood standing there holding a sword he head was badly cut but he was smiling, beside him stood a girl with light blonde hair she smiled and she was also covered in dirt and cuts. The caption under the picture: _Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. _I smiled, these were Pippa's parents.

After History, Albus and I had Flying with Madam Hooch. "I'm really excited." I told Albus as we jogged outside towards the Quidditch field.

"Don't Weasleys have like terrible time with brooms. I mean dad told me your mom was hated by brooms." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm hoping that I some of Uncle Harry in me." Albus laughed as we reached the Quidditch field. Albus caught sight of who we had flying with and crossed his arms.

"Why do they want us with the Slytherins so much?" I looked the Slytherins stood giving all us Gryffindors vile looks. I crossed my arms as I caught Scorpius' eyes. "Pure evil." Albus coughed as we walked past the Slytherins. Mary shot him a look. We crowded with the rest of the first year Gryffindors.

"Rose." I turned around Pippa was walking towards me. "Hello." She said. Smiling.

"Who's this?" Albus asked.

"Pippa Longbottom." I said, Pippa held out her hand for Albus to shake he took it.

"If your a Gryffindor why weren't you in Herbology?" Albus asked.

Pippa laughed, "Since my father is the teacher I take private lessons with the last teacher Professor Sprout". Pippa said smiling brightly.

Madam Hooch just walked out on to the field. All of us looked to her. "Please come and stand on the right side beside a broom." She said pointing to a long line of brooms in front of us. The Gryffindor kids shoved past Slytherins to stand beside a broom. I stood in-between Albus and Pippa. "Now," Madam Hooch said in her stern voice, "when I blow my whistle you will hold your hand over the broom as such," She hovered her hand over the broom beside her, "and then shout up." She yelled and the broom rose. "Then you will throw your leg over it and try to ride it but not to high." She warned. She blew her whistle and we all started to yell "Up!" At our brooms.

"Up!" I yelled, the broom twitched.

"Up!" Pippa cried, her broom rolled to its side.

"UP!" Albus said with force, the broom rose up off the ground and into his hand.

"Show off." I muttered. Albus threw his leg up over the broom and slowly he started raising up.

"Very good Mr. Potter." Madam Hooch said. Albus floated back down and got off the broom.

"UP!" I yelled at my broom, it floated slowly and got in my hand. I tossed my leg over the broom and hung on. The broom started raising and I gripped tighter on the handle. I got up a couple feet and then I pushed on the broom and it slowly floated back down. I hoped off as quick as I could. Pippa was just now getting on her broom and it twisting and turned in midair, she was having to fight it to stay on. Madam Hooch was helping and Slytherin kid and couldn't see what was happening with Pippa and her broom.

"Help!" Pippa cried as the broom flipped and left her dangling, she was higher up then we were suppose to be. "HELP!" She screamed again, as the broom started floating away and lifting her higher in the air. Madam Hooch spun around.

"Oh dear!" She cried running forward. The broom seem to sense her and rammed forward towards her. Madam Hooch jumped out of the way just in time, but a Gryffindor girl with brown hair and eyes wasn't so lucky. The broom wacked into her sideways and she and Pippa fell to the ground. Madam Hooch ran forward and helped Pippa and the Gryffindor girl up. Pippa had a cut above her left eye and the Gryffindor girl had a broken wrist. "Oh I'm so sorry," Madam Hooch said, "Class dismissed, I have to take these two to infirmary. Leave the brooms where they are." She lead Pippa and the girl off the field. Albus and I looked at each other and shrugged. Then we walked off the field.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

After flying Albus and I head towards the Great Hall for lunch. Teddy and Victoire were already there but James was no where around. "Hey." I said sitting in front of Victoire. She smiled but sort of out of it, she tapped her finger against the table. I looked at Teddy he was doing the same thing. "What's the matter?" I asked picking at my food.

"Quidditch try outs in two weeks," Teddy said, "We need the best team ever and this year I'm team captain and the keeper." Victoire nodded.

"I'm the chaser, I always am." She said.

Teddy's hair turned white. "Sure sweetie as long as there isn't a better chaser." Victoire crossed her arms.

"There never is!" She said.

Albus rolled his eyes. "There could be." Victoire frowned at him. Albus threw his hands up. "Whoa! No need to get all touchy, but on another subject does anyone know where James is?" Teddy and Victoire shook their heads.

"Hmmm, maybe one of his classes ran late?" I suggested.

"Or maybe he magically clogged all the toilets in school." Teddy said.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Teddy you are so far behind he did that last year!" Just then James came jogging into the Great Hall, he sat down at the table and he was dripping wet. "WHAT HAPPEN?" Albus asked eyeing his brother.

James laughed. "Long story, ok so it was after Herbology and I really had to go to the bathroom."

"Ew." Victoire muttered.

"Well," Continued James, "When I came in the castle from Hagrid's I ran into the first bathroom I came across. The one I ran into was the girls' the one with Moaning Myrtle, and she wanted me to talk to her and I kind of insulted her and she sprayed with a sink."

I slapped my head into my hand. "Wow James." I said shaking my head.

After Lunch I dragged Albus away from his fifth helping of food. I dragged him as he pled for me to let him go. "Albus Severus Potter. We have to get to class." I said smacking him with my book. Albus crossed his arms sadly.

"You are so mean." He said as reached our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Droughtfare stood inside already, and couple of Hufflepuffs sat nervous looking at their desk. I sat down at a desk and pulled out my book. Professor Droughtfare was walking around the classroom picking up stuff and putting it back down. I had a feeling he had no idea what he was going to do with us today.

After a super, super boring, put you to sleep lesson Albus and I headed back up to the Gryffindor common room, we didn't have another class because we had Astronomy tonight. We were the only ones in the common room expect for a couple of other first years. "You bored?" Albus asked, I nodded. "Want to play wizard chess?" He asked. I nodded and he ran up and came back down with a box. "Brand new!" He cried. He set it up and we started to play. Halfway threw our gave after my pawn had kicked Albus' knight right of the board an owl flew threw the open room. It had two letters, one tied to each of its legs. I untied them and then owl hooted at me. I unrolled the one with my name on it and handed the other to Albus.

"It's from my parents." I said.

"Mine too." Albus said.

I unrolled my letter and smiled my mother's curly hand writing cover the page. She had wrote:

"_Dear Rose, I hope your first few days at Hogwarts have been good. Please tell me you are keeping Albus and James from doing anything to dangerous, oh your father and Harry thought of the dumbest ideas when were in first year. I asked Hugo if he missed you, he said yes and then quickly denied it. I think he misses you a lot. Well Rose write back and your father and I send our love. See you at Christmas. _

_-Love_

_Mom _

I folded the letter back up and pulled out parchment and a quill. I wrote back and tied my letter to the owl, it looked at Albus who also tied its letter to its leg. The owl took off after nibbling at Albus' ear. I laughed and watched as it flew way, "They must be all at the burrow." I said, Albus nodded.

After Astronomy Albus and sleepily walked back to the Gryffindor common room. I yawned. "Night." I murmured to Albus and climbed into bed.

The days few by after that, and I tried to remember that I had a essay due Wednesday, no it was Friday! Teddy and Victoire ran in circling collecting kids to try out for Quidditch. Teddy was still keeper and Victoire was still chaser, James had tried out and made it as seeker.

Then Halloween fell on us. In the morning, I walked into the Great Hall half asleep with James and Teddy who were discussing Quidditch and how to beat the Slytherins in two weeks. I gasped when I walked in the Great Hall. The hall was covered in orange and black banners. Live bats flew past our heads and jack-o lanterns floated over the tables. "Whoa." I whispered, Teddy laughed and patted me on the back and he ran off to Victoire. James rolled his eyes as I scanned the whole Great Hall in awe. "This is so cool." I said staring at James. James shook his head and led me away. We sat down at the table and then all the owls came exploding threw the Great Hall. A brown owl circled over me and dropped two letters and a box. It also dropped a letter on Albus' cereal. "Gross." I said, as he pulled his soggy letter from the bowl. I picked up the first letter and opened it.

_Rose,_

_Would you, Albus, and James like to come down to my cabin Friday for tea? Write back._

_-Hagrid _

I quickly showed the letter to Albus and James they nodded and I yanked out my quill and wrote back to Hagrid. I gave the owl the letter it hooted and flew away. I grabbed up the next letter and opened it up.  
><em>Happy Halloween Rose!<em>

_I hope you are doing well, and keeping James and Albus from doing dumb stuff this Halloween. Your father and Harry, oh it was bad. I know you are my angel and aren't getting into trouble. Well I hope you like the gift your father and I got you. Love you Rose, see you soon._

_Love Mom_

Under what my mom had wrote was a quick note from dad.

_Hey Rosie!  
>Don't believe your mother, she did the dangerous stuff right along with Harry and I. So when she says keep your cousins out of trouble she just means don't let them get into trouble with out you! <em>My mom had butt in here and wrote: _RONALD THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEAN! _

_Any way Rosie, _My dad continued, _Have a great Halloween and can't wait till see you at Christmas! and remember don't get to friendly with a Malfoy._

I laughed at the letter and folded it up, I would write back later. I reached for the box and opened it up. I pulled out a box of chocolates, my mom had added a note, "Not to many dear your teeth will rot out." a new sweater, it was getting quite cold down in the dungeons, and some new ingredients for potions. I tucked the stuff back in the box and got to eating breakfast.

Friday afternoon came and I wrapped myself in my scarf and coat and went down into the Gryffindor common room and James and Albus came and found me. All three of us headed out as soon as we were outside the castle we were greeted by wind nipping at our face. Albus who had like three coats shivered. James rolled his eyes. We ran quickly to Hagrid's hut. I knocked on the door and we were greeted by a loud barking. "Quiet Fang it's just the Albus, Rose, and James." Hagrid's voice boomed. He opened the door and quickly let us in. "Hello." He said. We all nodded sliding out coats off and we sat down at the little table sitting in the corner of Hagrid's hut. "Got yer' tea all righ' here. " He said placing three cups on the table along with a plate. I had been many times been warn by my father not to eat the cakes Hagrid made, but Albus and James seemed not to know as they stuffed three cakes each into their mouths. I sipped the tea and Hagrid took a seat across the room from us. Fang lay down at his feet with a sigh.

"That's a huge dog." Albus muttered threw a mouth full of cake, Hagrid rubbed Fang behind his ear and nodded.

After tea Albus and James were mumbling words that I could understand because their teeth were glued together. The cold wind had picked up and it tried to blow it backwards, and just as we had reached the castle I caught sight of blenched blonde hair. "Hello." He sneered at us as we walked up the hill. James crossed his arms.

"Don't Malfoy." He said, trying to step around Scorpius.

"Where do you think you are going?" Scorpius asked, stepping in front of James. James ear tips started to turn red, a sign that he was mad. Albus grabbed James' wrist.

"No." He whispered.

"Aww little Potter is scared of hitting a Malfoy." Scorpius laughed, I rolled my eyes.

"I would punch you Malfoy, just like my mother did to your father, but I don't think your worth it!" I said then I grabbed Albus and James and shoved Scorpius down and we ran into the castle.

"I'll get you Weasley!" He screamed after us. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll get you Weasley." I said in a mocking tone, Albus and James broke out laughing. I smiled. We headed back up to the Gryffindor common room and threw off ours coats. I looked around the common room was mostly empty, though Teddy and Victoire sat on the sofa in the corner. Victoire was watching Teddy change his appearance at will.

"Do the pig again." Victoire cried pulling her knees close to her chest. Teddy laughed and morphed his face so he had a pig snout and he put his hair a pink color. Victoire started laughing, "Ok back to normal Teddy." She said, Teddy morphed his face back to normal and changed his eyes to brown.

"How about your hair color?" He asked Victoire his hair turned a light blonde just like Victoire's. Victoire broke out laughing out again. "Or Weasley red." His hair flashed my hair color. I smiled, "Or how about Purple." He changed his hair to a neon purple. "I like this one, I think I'll keep it." He said. Albus, James, and I walked around the sofa and sat on the floor in front.  
>"Will you morph your face for us?" Albus asked, Teddy laughed.<p>

After way to may laughs we said good night and the boys got up and laughed. I sat down on the sofa beside Victoire. Victoire smiled at me. "I'm glad your here at Hogwarts Rose, I thought all those guys would drown me." I laughed.

"I thought you loved Teddy." I said, giggling.

"Oh, I do, but sometimes he is such a... pig." She laughed and I laughed with her.

I smiled and yawned. Victoire yawned with me. "Well Rose, I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow at breakfast." Victoire got up and stretched and walked off rubbing her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

In the morning I woke up and yawned. I got up and rubbed my eyes and walked to the window. I gasped at what I saw, the grounds of Hogwarts lay covered in a soft snow. "Wow." I whispered to myself. Snow drifted down and landed the pile. Hagrid was walking up the snowy path trying to clear some of it, snow collected in his beard. I giggled.

"The snow is pretty." A voice said, I turned, Pippa stood looking out the window, over my shoulder.

"Morning Pippa." I whispered, she nodded. I sat there for awhile in till my stomach started growling.

"I'm going to get breakfast." I told Pippa getting up and going to get dressed, I put on my purple sweater and left the girl's dormitory.

Down in the common room I found Albus, James, Teddy and Victoire already dressed and up and waiting on me.

"Finally!" Teddy cried. When he saw me. "Let's go." So all five of us left the common room and down into the Great Hall. It was filled with happy chatter of the up coming holiday.  
>I giggled when we sat down. "I was just thinking how this upcoming holiday won't effect any of us, you know cause we all have Christmas Dinner together at the Burrow.<br>Teddy nodded, "I know I never get a break from you freaks."  
>Victoire socked him in the arm. "TEDDY LUPIN!" She cried.<p>

"Just kidding." Teddy said leaning down and kissing her.

"OH GAH!" Albus cried wrapping his hands around his throat.

Victoire made a face, "Albus Potter you my cousin I have the right to punch you." Albus dropped his hands right away. Victoire and I burst out laughing. After breakfast Albus and I hurried out into the cold snow and down to the green house. Professor Longbottom was already in the green house. It was a lot warmer in there and I was glad for the warm.

"Gooding morning Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter." Professor Longbottom smiled as he brushed past us.

After Herbology and Potions Albus and I headed back to the Great Hall for lunch. "ROSE!" I turned Pippa was waving at us from Gryffindor table. She wore a giant lion on her head. "For the Gryffindor game today." She said pointing at her head. "It's my mothers." She tapped the lion with her wand and it let out a roar. The Slytherin table pointed and laughed.

"Uh." I said.

"It's ok I don't care." Pippa said smiling. She then started to eat.

Teddy joined us shortly after that with Victoire and James. They were all jazzed about the game. "Will we murder Slytherin today!" Teddy said. I rolled my eyes.

After lunch, I walked with Albus down to a double of History of Magic.  
>"Hello class." Professor Binns cheered happily, he floated just a few inches above the floor and looked at all of us. "Today we will be studying the history of Voldemort."<br>There was a gasp, Joanne let twitched in her seat.

"Oh come on people, he is dead." Professor Binns said.

Joanne raised her hand. Professor Binns pointed at her, "Professor, aren't there a few death eater children alive that believe killing Harry Potter will bring V-Voldemort back?"

Professor Binns nodded. "Though we know it isn't true." He said smiling at Albus.

After double history, and double potions, I headed up to the Gryffindor common room to put my potion stuff up. I was half way up the girl's stairs when I heard a hoot. I spun around my mother's owl sat on the back of the chair. I ran towards it and pulled the letter off its leg, it flew out the window. I opened the letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_ We miss you dearly. I can't wait till you are home for Christmas! I hope this owl made it safely through the snow. I'm sorry for the short letter but your father had a jinxing accident, its not pretty.  
>Well wish James, Teddy, and Victoire good luck from all of us.<em>

_ -Love _

_ mom_

I laughed and hurried down stairs to the Great Hall, which was a roar with voices. I headed to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Victoire. "Everyone back home says good luck to you three." I said.

Victoire smiled, "Aw thanks, and I heard about your dad." She burst out laughing holding up a letter. The outside said: Victoire in Fleur's curly handwriting.

I shook my head. "Yeah, what is that like the fourth time just this moth?"

Albus laughed, "I always told you Rose I have the better father." I punched Albus, hard in his arm.

"Hey!" He cried throwing up his arms, "I'm already beat up enough by James."  
>James winked, "Yep." He said smiling.<p>

After dinner, Teddy, Victoire, and James left for the Quidditch field. Albus and I headed back up to the Gryffindor common room to fetch warmer clothes. After that we headed down to the Quidditch field. I climbed on to the belchers and sat down, Albus sat beside me. Shortly we were joined by Pippa, still wearing her hat, and Joanne who smiled at Albus.  
>"I'm routing for Gryffindor, Slytherin stinks." Joanne proclaimed.<p>

"Cool." Albus said.

"This is Lucas Jordan, keeping you in the action of the match today! Here comes our two teams, GRYFFINDOR, and _Slytherin._" The crowd let out a huge cheer for Gryffindor and got quiet at the name Slytherin. "On the Gryffindor team we have Lupin, Weasley, Potter, Anderson, Cooper, Vector, Darlington." A huge cheer went up and Pippa taped her hat which let out a roar, this lasted so long I missed Lucas introducing the Slytherins. "The team captains will now shake hands." Lucas called, I bent over, Teddy held his out for the Slytherin captain who took it. "And now they mount their brooms!" Teddy waved his hand and the whole Gryffindor team grabbed their brooms.

"And their off!" Lucas screamed, all fourteen players flew into the air. "Whoa! Close call to the head for Anderson, by that bludger, Oh good job Vector letting my girl always get hit! Hey Professor McGonagall don't look at me like."  
>The crowd cheered as Victoire threw the quaffle past the Slytherin keeper.<p>

"TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR! Hey Teddy your girl still has it!" Lucas called.

Teddy turned bright red. "Just joking!" Lucas cried. Pippa tapped her hat and once again roared above the noises. I looked around, James was floating over the field, way up high, watching. Joanne pointed at James.

"What is he doing Albus?"

"Got tips from dad." Albus said.

"ANOTHER TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR! THANKS TO ANDERSON!"

The Slytherins crossed their arms, in the stands.  
>"Oh No Teddy Lupin slips! Ten points to Slytherin." Lucas called out Teddy blushed, the Slytherin team cheered.<br>"YOU CAN DO IT TEDDY!" Victoire called as she zoomed by. James who had been floating in the circles suddenly dropped.  
>"POTTER IS GOING AFTER THE SNITCH!" Lucas screamed, "AND ANOTHER TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors shot up out of our seats and leaned over, sure enough the little gold snitch was zooming in a circle. The Slytherin seeker was following James closely.<br>"HEY POTTER WATCH OUT!" Lucas called, James turned his head in time to see a bludger heading towards him. He ducked just in time, but the poor Slytherin wasn't fast enough, the bludger hit him straight in the face.  
>Gryffindor let out a huge cheer. "GO JAMES!" I called cupping my hands around my mouth. James stretched his hand out for it. His hand shut, and the whole team went up in cheers.<p>

"THATS IT FOLKS! POTTER CATCHS THE SNITCH! 180 to 10." The uproar was instant. everyone screamed and yelled and Pippa tapped her hat and it let out a huge roar. I clapped.  
>"Well thank you all!" Lucas screamed.<p>

We slowly emptied out the stand and Albus and I spirited to James, Teddy, and Victoire.  
>"Good job James!" I cried giving my cousin a hug.<br>"Thanks." James said, I hugged Teddy.  
>"Great Keeper we should give you an award."<p>

Teddy blushed, "I agree with Rose." Victoire said. Teddy laughed.

Just then Lucas Jordan came trotted by. "Hey man!" He said high fiving Teddy, "Good game."  
>"Thanks Lucas." Teddy said and Lucas turned and walked off.<p>

That night in the Gryffindor common room we had party, one for the holidays and the other for winning.

There was fireworks, and everyone was cheering and smiling. Someone had snuck into the kitchen and got all sorts of cakes. I stood with Albus, James, Teddy and Victoire for awhile, but they were finally dragged away from us by the other Quidditch players. I looked at Albus and he shrugged.  
>After hours and hours everyone started getting tried and they ran out of fireworks and people spread out and went up to bed. It was about midnight when I got tried, "Night Albus, I'll see you tomorrow." I said going up to bed, before I climbed into the bed I made sure my truck was packed. Then I fell into a deep sleep.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"Come on Albus!" I tugged on Albus' robes, "We are going to be late for the train." Albus was packing the last of his stuff into his trunk.  
>"Done!" Albus cried jumping up and stacking his owl cage on his trunk. His owl, Hermes, hooted in protest. I dragged Albus down to the train at a run, James, Victoire, and Teddy were already waiting for us.<p>

"Thank God!" Victoire cried, grabbing up our luggage and put it in the compartment, then we all jumped on to the train. We all headed down the train looking for a free compartment, and on the way we meant a face I had been hoping to avoid.

"Weasels, Potters, Lupin." Scorpius Malfoy hissed.

"Malfoy." I hissed back. Scorpius smiled a toothy grinned, I wanted to punch his teeth out.

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" Teddy shouted pointed his wand right at Scorpius, Scorpius froze and fell face forward on to the floor. I burst out laughing.

"Thanks, I was going to punch him but that is a lot better." I pointed we slid past Scorpius and found a compartment, We all got in, I sat in between Albus and James. Teddy and Victoire sat across from us.

The train ride was fun, Albus made us all laugh and Teddy morphed his face to look just like my mother.

"Now Rose." He said shaking his finger, his now brown curly hair bounced on his shoulders. I burst out laughing. Teddy morphed his face back and turned his hair to normal blue.

When the train came to a stop, we hurried off and grabbed our stuff. All our parents were standing together, Uncle Bill stood with his arm wrapped around Aunt Fleur. He smiled when he saw us coming. Uncle Harry held his arms out for a hug and Albus hugged him. James hugged Aunt Ginny and Teddy stood there rolling his eyes. Lily ran to me.

"ROSE!" She cried hugging me I patted her on the back and ran to my parents and Hugo. My mom hugged me and then my dad. I ruffled Hugo's hair.

"Hey little bro! You miss me?" I asked, Hugo shook his head.

My mother laughed, "You know that isn't true Hugo! You missed her!"  
>Uncle harry laughed and looked at me, "Tell me now Rose, before I get the letter, what did Teddy, James andor Albus do bad so far?" He asked, I laughed.

"Nothing Uncle Harry!"

Aunt Ginny gasped. "Oh my." She breathed.

Uncle Bill clapped his hands, "Come on let's not stand here for ever, let's get going before Malfoy pulls his son all the way off the train.

All us kids turned around and looked, Mr. Malfoy and his wife were yelling and trying to get, still leg and arm locked to his side, Scorpius off the train.

My mother looked mad, but dad bent down to me and whispered, "Did you do that?"  
>I nodded, "Teddy did."<p>

"Good." Dad whispered, my mother crossed her arms, and then he went and patted Teddy on the back.

Teddy smiled and then whispered a goodbye to Victoire.  
>"Bye Albus, James, Teddy and Victoire I'll see you at Christmas!" I yelled, as I followed mom and dad out of the train station. Bill, Fleur, and Victoire followed behind us and Uncle Bill hugged my dad and then disappeared, I waved goodbye to Victoire.<p>

I let my dad lift my truck into the car and we climbed in. My dad climbed into the driver's seat, my mom gave him a look.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive Ron?" Dad shook his head.

"Hermione I've got this!" And we were off. When we got home, I dragged my trunk up into my room and changed into Muggle clothes. Then I went back into the living room. Hugo was sitting in front of the T.V. playing a video game, my dad sat on the sofa beside my mom and was reading the Daily Prophet.  
>"Anything?" My mom asked.<p>

"Nope, nothing, the wizard world has been a lot quieter since Voldemort's death.

"Your learning about that Rosie aren't you?" My mom asked, I came and sat beside her.

"Yes, you, dad, and uncle Harry are in my history book. I ran upstairs and grabbed my history book and opened the book as I ran I handed it to my mom.

"Bloody..." My father whispered. My mom put her hand over her mouth.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen though your father and I were almost eighteen. I leaned over, my seventeen year old parents waved and my dad wrapped his arm around my mothers waist, her hand her hand around Uncle Harry's neck. Uncle Harry smiled and turned to my mother, he smiled.

"We were so young." Dad whispered, my nodded.

"That is so true, so young, and we faced so much." Mom said.

Hugo had now come to look at the text book.

"Is that you dad?" He asked pointing to my dad in the picture.

"Yes." My dad said. Then he turned to me, "They have a picture of Neville? Or I should say Professor Longbottom." I nodded and flipped the page.

"Oh my God!" My mom cried, "It is Neville!"

"I meant his daughter."  
>"Pippa?" My mother asked, I nodded, "Oh she is so much like her mother and her younger brother who is Hugo's age is so much like Neville."<p>

My mother flipped threw the pages of pictures and showed me all of her classmates every now and then commenting how different they looked.

That night after dinner I went to bed and curled up, I couldn't wait till next week! Christmas dinner at the Burrow with all the Potters and Weasleys and of course Teddy.

I woke of bright and early, the morning of Christmas, and got dressed in my warmest clothes. I choked down breakfast and my mother rolled her eyes. We didn't have any gift's at home they were all that the Burrow. After breakfast my mom said we could go by Flo Powder. "Rosie you first." My dad said, I threw the Flo Powder into the fire.

"The Burrow." I cried, and stepped into the fire, in a flash I stood in the Burrow's fire. I stepped out and my Grandma came running.

"Rosie!" She cried pulling me into a hug. My Grandpa came shuffling over and he smiled.

"Molly let the poor girl go your choking her." I smiled at Grandpa and behind me came a crack, I spun around Hugo was stepping out of the fire. Grandma grabbed him into a hug too.

Mom and dad followed quickly. "RON!" Grandma cried hugging her son.

"Are the others here?" I asked.

"Outside." Grandpa said, I turned and ran out the back door. Everyone was back there, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, Uncle Percy, Uncle George, Uncle Charlie and his new wife my Aunt Catherine, Lily, Victoire, Teddy, James and Albus. I ran out to join Albus.

"Hey!" I cried, running to Albus, I hugged him.

"Oh no not you too Rose, Grandma almost choked me."  
>"ALBUS! Your grandmother was only showing her love." Aunt Ginny, cried as she waved her wand, the forks, knifes, and spoons jumped on to the table.<p>

I rolled my eyes, "Hey Rose want to play Quidditch, well our version that we can play with seven people."

I laughed, "Sure."  
>"Hey to make it even, I'll play." Uncle George cried, getting up. We nodded.<p>

"Epic." Teddy cried.

"Always a kid at heart, huh George?" Aunt Ginny said patting her brother on the back.

We grabbed our brooms, It was me, Teddy, Albus, and Lily on one team while Victoire, James, Uncle George, and Hugo were on another.

My team won with 210 to 100. "Good game Rose!" Uncle George said hugging me. I smiled.

Just then Grandma and Grandpa came shuffling out, Grandma had a trail of plates behind her.

"Come on you lot, time to eat!" She called, all of us darted to the table.

It was wonderful, we all were laughing and cheering and grandma make us eat four helpings, each. After dinner, Grandma shoved us into the living room.

"Gifts!" She cheered.

A small pile of gifts waited for each of us, I opened the present from Grandma to find a sweater, as usual, with my initial on it, this year it was a bright cheery yellow.

I smiled and pulled it over my head, just as Albus, Teddy, James, Hugo, Lily, and Victoire did.

Then I reached for another gift. In the end, I had three packs Birdie Bots every Flavor Beans, new clothes, a couple of books on the history of the wizarding world, and Albus and James had bought me a gift from Uncle George's joke shop. U-Know-Poo, the label read, use it on the people you hate! I smiled and Uncle George handed me a wand.

"It's fake." He whispered, I waved it and it snapped into a rubber chicken.

"Thanks Uncle George." I said.

After words we sat around in the burrow chatting and Aunt Ginny helped Grandma make cookies and hot chocolate. After awhile thought Hugo and Lily starting getting tried and that turned to two mad nine year olds.

"Oh come on kids." My mother said handing my jacket. I slid it on. I hugged Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

"Bye Albus!" I called "See you at Hogwarts." Mom dragged Hugo out as he tried to stuff his fourth cookie into his mouth. We stepped into the fire and in a flash were at home. I ran up to my bedroom and curled up in bed.

**Author's Note: Sorry if this is boring so far! Its about to get a lot better, just had to get through the introduction and explaining stuff and things. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

The train ride back to Hogwarts was different, we all knew what was coming next, Teddy and Victoire were getting ready for their O.W.L.S. Us first years had to take exams and I was worried about Potions, Albus was freaked out about Defense Against The Dark Arts, his dad had always made an O. I really wanted all O's like my mom. Teddy had his face buried in a text book. Victoire was watching him with a worried face, she twirled her hair around her finger. When the train stopped I stood up, Albus had fallen asleep on the ride, I shook him awake. Then I grabbed my cart and pushed it forward. I was halfway up the platform, when a little blonde boy stepped in front of me.

"Hello Rose." Scorpius said.

"Hello." I said shoving my cart past him. He trailed after me. I rolled my eyes. It was weird for a Malfoy to be nice to a Weasley, not that I didn't want to forgive and forget the whole thing between our two families.

I turned my head and saw Scorpius pushing his cart beside mine. I looked at him, "Did that jinx Teddy put on you hurt your brain?"

Scorpius shook his head, "I'm quite fine, Lupin didn't hurt me, just jinxed me, its no big deal."  
>I looked at him skeptically, "What did you do to Teddy?" I asked looking around.<p>

"Nothing your cousin is right there." He pointed, I looked sure enough Teddy was helping pull Victoire's cart off the train.

"So what's with you?" I asked shoving my cart harder in attempt to get away from Malfoy before he had a chance to jinx me.

"Well you see Rose, when my father got me off the train in the state your cousin put me in, he went on a mad rampage about Mudbloods and how Teddy's father is no good and how Teddy being both a Metamorphmagus and werewolf should be expelled and I sort of thought that to but I thought about the train ride to Hogwarts you all had been so nice, and then I kind of was so mean."

I nodded. "Quite Rude." I hissed.

Scorpius held his hand out for me to shake, "If it's not to late." He said, I looked down at his hand and out of the corner I could see Mary, mouth wide open.  
>I reached for his hand, then stopped. "What jinx did you put on your hand to hurt me."<p>

"Nothing!" He cried.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

I reached my hand all the way and grabbed his, he took mine and shook it. "Good, later Rose." He said pushing his cart away. I rubbed my eyes, did that just really happen. Albus and James caught up and I was still standing shocked.

"Are you okay Rosie?" Albus asked waving his hand in front of my face. I knocked it away.

"Yes, fine. Mal- I mean Scorpius just said sorry." I said.

"A Malfoy! Saying sorry? What rubbish!" James cried shaking his head. I hit him hard, in the shoulder.

"No one asked you James!" I cried, pushing my cart forward.

When we reached the castle, I pushed my cart up to the Gryffindor common room and up to my room. I set my trunk down.  
>"I hope you had a good holidays." Pippa said from behind me, I was so used to her showing up randomly, it didn't even scare me.<p>

I smiled, "I did. How was yours?"  
>"I got to see Freddy, Mom and Dad came home on the same day as me. Mother was so glad to see me." Pippa smiled. I smiled back and pulled out my sweater from Grandma, I slid it over my head.<p>

"See you later Pippa." I said. She nodded, I skipped back into the Gryffindor Common room. It seemed all of Gryffindor was back, the room was packed and I had to shove past a group of giggling fourth years, just to reach Albus and James.

"Want to get some breakfast?" I asked. Both nodded, so we squeezed out the common room.  
>"THE PASSWORD CHANGED AT MIDNIGHT LAST NIGHT!" The fat lady cried after us. I waved letting her know I had heard her.<p>

When we reached the Great Hall, Joanne caught sight of us and waved at Albus. Albus smiled and waved. We went and sat at the Gryffindor table, and I glanced at the Slytherin table, Scorpius happen to be looking at me. He smiled happily and waved.

Just then a storm of owls came flying in, every kid in the Great Hall looked up, searching for their own owl. A owl landed in front of Albus and James. It held its leg out. James took it. He read and his face dropped. Albus snatched it from James' hand and started to read, his faced dropped.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"It's dad! He's gone!" Albus cried.

**Authors Note: See I told you it would get better! :)**

**Want to know what happened?  
>Well wait for chapter seven!<br>And just a quick thanks, to you, the readers you have liked and reviewed my book! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

"What do you mean gone?" I cried, jogging beside Albus and James up to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Gone, as in missing!" Albus cried, "Mom just sent me a letter she said Dad went to run to get something right after we left and he didn't come home! Not at all! He would come home, or send a letter he wouldn't make mom worry!"

We reached Professor McGonagall's office, she was standing outside, when she heard our feet she spun around. "Oh Potters I've been expecting you." She shoved us into the office.

"Your mother sent me a letter, she believes some of the last surviving death eaters may have taken your father, they still might believe that they can bring their leader back if they are to murder your father. You will need to stay here at Hogwarts, its not safe at home, there has been a team of Aurors have been sent out, they will try to find your father, don't worry boys, just stay here that's the best you can do. She then shuffled us out.

"STAY HERE?" James cried. "No way!"

He took off I trailed after him, "How are you going to get out?" I asked.

James froze, "Uh."

"Exactly." I said. Albus hadn't said and word and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "Albus don't worry, your dad is an Auror and they have a team looking for him! He will be fine, I mean come on Al, your dad killed Voldemort!"

Albus nodded, but said nothing. I patted him on the back. I hurried away, to allow Albus and James time alone. I headed off to Potions and waited, Albus didn't show up. After potions I hurried towards the Gryffindor common room, I had a bad idea. I burst threw the portrait hole and ran straight up to the boys' dormitories.

"Hurry Albus." James was leaning over his brother. Albus was throwing stuff into a bag.

"What are you doing?" I cried. James and Albus froze. "Right! I'm telling McGonagall and then your mom!" I said turning around.

"Wait!" James cried. I turned back around.

"Please Rosie don't!" James cried gripping my arm. "Please!"  
>"We'll take you with us!" Albus cried, which got him an evil look from his brother.<p>

"I won't go! We barely know any spells, these are DEATH EATERS, they use evil unforgiveable curses, like if they hit you, your dead!"  
>"All the more reason to go save dad." James said reaching over his brother and shoving a pair of socks into a bag.<p>

"Your father can take care of him self, didn't you pay attention in history! He killed Voldemort for crying out loud!"

"Yes I know." Albus said picking up his bag.

"I'm not letting you go!" I held out my wand. "Accio Bag!" Albus bag flew from his shoulder and into my hand.  
>"Give it back Rosie!" Albus said jumping for it.<p>

"Albus don't make me put you in a leg-lock curse!" I cried. I pointed my wand at his chest.

"You wouldn't dare." James said pointing his wand at me.

"Oh James, I would and test it and I'll have you and your brother down on the floor!"

"How you going to get both of us?" Albus asked.

"Like this!" and before either one could react I screamed and shot them both with the same spell.

Albus' arms snapped to his side and his legs clicked together, he teetered and fell backwards. James fell forward. Albus mouth was frozen and he was making grunting noises. I grabbed one of Albus' legs and one of James' leg. I dragged them down stairs and around corners till I reached McGonagall's office once more.

When she answered my knocking, she looked shelled shocked. "Rose what are you going out of class?" She cried, I nodded behind me to Albus and James.

"They were trying to get away Professor, I had to stop them, sorry for missing class."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "It's ok Rose, Professor Longbottom will understand, he knew your parents." She turned and led me into the office. Professor McGonagall then turned on my cousins, she waved her wand and both of them un-froze.

"ROSE!" Albus screamed, jumping up, James stared at Professor McGonagall.

"Your cousin here did the right thing boys," She said staring down at them "Just like her mother, always doing the right things, even if it hurts her friends. Smart, smart girl," She turned to me, "both you and your mother."

"But we have to save dad!" James cried.

Professor McGonagall shook her head, "Your mother was right about you James, you are a dangerous mix of Ron, Harry, and Harry's father James."

James turned pink, Albus giggled. "But moving forward, you shouldn't try to sneak out of the castle, if anything the castle is the only thing keeping you safe."  
>"What about Lily and Mom?" Albus asked.<p>

"They are being carefully taken care of I promise." Just then an owl came flying threw the open window it landed in front of Professor McGonagall, She carefully unwrapped the letter she wrote quickly and turned the pictures. "Dumbledore?" She asked, a white bearded wizard with half-moon spectacles nodded in a picture frame.

"Yes Minerva?" Dumbledore.

McGonagall rose and spoke softly to Dumbledore's picture. Then he turned and disappeared.

"Where is he going?" Albus asked.

"To run and look something up for me."

"Is that the man I'm named after?" Albus asked.

Professor McGonagall sighed, "Yes, he is, now what to do with you two." She said.

"Why not Rose she skipped class!" James cried.

"She did what was right Neville will forgive her."

James crossed his arms, "I think detention for three weeks, each will be good, oh and ten points from Gryffindor from each of you, but you are lucky thirty points to Rose for sticking up to her friends." I smiled ducking my head.

"Rose you may leave, take Albus with you." I dragged Albus out behind me.

"Thanks a lot Rosie." Albus stuck his tongue out. I dragged him down to Defense Against the Dark Arts. We hurried to sit down. The lesson was going fine and I had my head buried in my book, bad idea Rose! I heard Albus mutter something to Professor Droughtfare, and when I looked up a couple minutes later, Albus was gone.

"Sir? Where is Albus?" I asked.

"He went to the bathroom."  
>I swore under my breathe if I ever saw my cousins again I would strangle them.<br>"Sir may I use the bathroom?" Professor Droughtfare nodded. I jumped out of my seat and fled down the hall, I ran up to the Gryffindor Common and up towards the boys dormitories. I burst in on Albus and James, trying to climb out a window. I burst the door with such force it scared the messed out of Albus and he almost fell out the window.

"Get your butt off the window ledge!" I cried storming over to Albus, I grabbed his collar and yanked him back. James was fast, he yanked his wand and shot a spell at me, I fell backward, and I felt the leg-lock curse activate. I wanted to roll my eyes, strangle James, and stop them all the same time.

"Sorry Rosie." Albus said.

"We have to take her with us now." James said and with that he tied a rope around my waist.

"HELP!" I thought but I could move my mouth to form it.

"Al, help me lower her!" James cried.

"Lower me? LOWER ME?" I thought.

James lifted my body and tossed me over the window. He yanked the rope at the same time and I twirled in mid-air like a wood board. One of the boys slowly lowered me to the ground.

"Going to kill you Albus Severus Potter." I wanted to scream, James slid down the rope and almost landed on my face.

"Oh Sorry." He said and then he helped Albus down. Albus shoved his bag over his shoulder and James tied the other end of my rope around his waist. "This is how we will pull her." James told Albus, I couldn't wait till this curse wore off, I was going to jump up and drag them both back to the castle by their ears.

"Let's getting moving." Albus said, and I started sliding against the dirt. Great my nice school robes were being buried in the dirt.

I don't know how long we had being walking, when I felt my leg twitch, my finger moved and I took a deep breathe. "AH HA!" I cried jumping up and throwing my arms around James and Albus, I did this with such force I make them fall face forward.  
>"You!" James cried.<p>

"ITS YOUR FALT SHE IS UP! YOU FORGOT TO DO THE CURSE AGAIN!" Albus cried.

"I thought you didn't have too!"  
>"I'm a first year and I know more?"<p>

"You two are dead." I said standing up setting my foot on top of their wands. Then I looked around, and I had no idea where we were. I looked down at the two boys. "Where are we?" I cried.

James smiled, "Far away from Hogwarts."  
>I crossed my arms, "Do you even know where your father is?"<p>

"Uh..." Albus said.

"I have a slight idea. Now if you would just give me my wand." James stood up and for being only one year older he towered over me.  
>"Fine." I handed over his wand. "Your just lucky I didn't jump up and strangle you two." I said taking out my wand.<p>

Albus looked frighten. We took off walking again and it was starting to get dark. I shivered under my robes. I missed Hogwarts, and by now Teddy and Victoire probably knew were missing and Professor McGonagall was having a heart attack and Professor Longbottom was probably mailing my mother right now, I was so dead! Thought as I thought of it, Albus and James were probably more dead, because they had probably found Uncle Harry hours ago and now because they didn't wait, we were out wondering in the middle of no where. I was so back to killing them. After away, even Albus started shivering.

"James," He whispered to his brother. "can we stop? I'm freezing and," He looked back at me, "so is Rose." James shook his head. We continued, Albus coming to lean against me to keep us both warm. We walked for another couple of minutes when James stopped. We were standing in a big grass field, what Muggles knew as farms. James stared around and located the "barn." He walked towards it, the big doors with shut tight.

"Expelliarmus!" James cried the barn door shot open. It slammed backwards and a gasp came from inside. I gasped, I was so shocked from what I saw, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and Lily lay tied up on the dusty floor. We spirited towards them.

"DAD!" Albus cried.

"Mom!" James cried.

"LILY!" They cried together.

Harry looked at the two boys, "Take you sister and run before-" The doors banged open again. Two figures in dark cloaks walked in. They laughed.

"Got the whole family." The one on the left chuckled, I glanced at their hands and realized who they were holding. The one on the left held my mother by one arm and had Hugo tossed over his shoulder, Hugo's nose was bleeding. Dad's arm was clutched by the other.

"No!" I cried, tears pouring down my face. My mother and father and brother lay limp, unaware of what was happening.

One death eater drew his wand, "Sit kiddies, sit your butts down." He said to James, Albus, and I. We all fell to the ground, screaming. The death eaters laughed and I felt warm tears drip down my face, and stars danced behind my eye lids, and everything went dark with the last cry of Aunt Ginny.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

When I woke up again it was dark, I was confused, then everything came back to me, I rolled over and came face to face with my mother. Her eyes were shut tight and her hair lay tangled over her face, blood dripped from a cut on her forehead. "Mom." I whispered, she didn't respond. I sat up, ropes were tied to my ankles and wrist I slid to the side to try to reach my wand, it was gone. "Smarter then I thought." I muttered. In the dark, I could see a thin shadow of every one, my dad lay on the other side of mom. He had a huge cut on his arm and his mouth lay open. Albus and James were curled in balls side by side and Lily lay over them, her head was thrown sideways almost on James' chest. Uncle Harry lay facing Aunt Ginny his tied hands were stretched out like he had been reaching for Aunt Ginny. Aunt Ginny's mouth was half open as in a scream. Hugo lay at my feet, I nudged him with my toe, he didn't move, so I scooted towards him. "Hugo?" I whispered, I brushed his hair from his eye. Hugo didn't budge. I sighed. I was totally alone.

All the sudden I heard a pair of feet steps, I threw my self back down.

"So when are we going to kill Potter?" A gruff voice asked.

"Midnight, no one will be around." A second higher voice, female, replied.

The gruff voice laughed, "Silly children and now there is no family to tell the Aurors what happen they will never find us out here."  
>"You are correct." The female said, feet walked towards me and I could hear breathing, a cloak brushed over my ankles. "Hmmm Hogwarts, interesting."<p>

"They will be losing some students today." The male laughed.

The female, who's cloak lay at my feet, make a coughing noise. "Close it or you will join them."

"So what are you pro-Hogwarts?" The male asked, that was the last thing he said, before the witch coughed something under her breathe and he fell to the floor. The witch let out a cold laugh.

I'm not sure how much time pasted till the door to the barn opened once again and I heard the witch leave. I sat back up. This time I heard someone take a deep breathe, I turned Aunt Ginny was sitting up.

"Rose." She said her voice hoarse.

"Aunt Ginny." I said moving towards her. She looked down at her husband.

"Oh no." She whispered.

"They plan to kill us all at midnight!" I cried. Aunt Ginny nodded.

"We need to get out of here."  
>"They took our wands." I said.<p>

Aunt Ginny laughed, "Rose, they didn't take this." She slid towards Uncle Harry and slipped something from his pocket, a knife. She leaned towards me and cut the ropes on my wrist.

"Wow I thought they would of put it with magic." She passed me the knife and I cut away her ropes, we stood up. She hugged me. "I'm sorry Rose." She whispered, then she leaned down to her daughter and cut the ropes away. She picked up Lily and held her close. "My baby." She whispered. Then she turned and cut ropes away from Harry, and then James, Albus, my mom, and my dad.  
>"Wake up Harry." She whispered, as she shook him I turned and shook my mom.<p>

"Mom wake up." I whispered, my mom rolled over, her eyes fluttered and she looked at me.

"Rosie!" She cried, her voice slurred with tears. She grabbed me into her arms. "Rosie." She whispered kissing my head, hugging me tight.  
>"Mom." I whispered. My mom let go all the sudden and turned to dad.<p>

"Ron! Ron!" She cried shaking him.

Dad's eyes opened quickly, "Oi! Hermione!" He cried, but when he realized who it was, he sat up. "Hermione." His voice softened along with his eyes. He hugged my mother I turned away to wake Hugo.  
>I patted him on the shoulder and Hugo rolled over, "No mom it's to early!" He cried.<p>

"Hugo, get up!" I said. Hugo sat up.

"Rosie?" He asked staring at me, I nodded.

At this time everyone was up, Uncle Harry was fixing his glasses. Albus was crying in his mothers arms and James was standing beside dad.

"We need to-" Aunt Ginny was saying, the barn door was thrown open.

"YOU FAT LUMP YOU FORGET TO RE-DO THE CURSE!" The woman I had heard screamed, a man with a dark mask over his face came tumbling into the room. The woman who was much older then my parents leaned over and ripped his mask off. The man had beady black eyes and beefy hands, that shook. "It doesn't matter if they see your face! They'll all be dead!" She pointed her wand right at Uncle Harry's chest. "He'll be first!" She cried.

"NO!" Aunt Ginny cried, tears splashing down her face, "NO!" she jumped in front of Uncle Harry.

"No Ginny." Uncle Harry pushed her to the side as the female death eater shot a spell from her wand. It smacked Harry in the chest, and he flew backwards.  
>"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aunt Ginny screamed, tears were pouring down her red face, she jumped forward. Dad grabbed her arm.<p>

"Ginny! No! They tricked us before." He said, Aunt Ginny turned and buried her face into dad's shoulder. Mom pulled, Albus, James, and Lily towards her, Lily was crying along with Albus.

"It's all right, he is alright." Mom whispered, to them.

I looked, it didn't look like Uncle Harry was alright. The two death eaters laughed.

"Who next?" Asked the female death eater, she stepped forward. "How 'bout a kid? She stepped towards Lily. "Hmmm, what a beautiful little girl, Ginny." She grabbed Lily's forearm. "To bad."

This time there was no holding Aunt Ginny back, she jumped for the death eater's throat. She screamed in rage and the death eater let out a laugh. "Oh come on Ginny, you think you think you can beat a wand?"

Dad reached out and grabbed Aunt Ginny. I looked, Uncle Harry was still laying on the ground out cold. Aunt Ginny was sobbing, Lily was shaving, Albus and James looked shocked, all of us were wand less. We were heading for doom.

"Wait!" I cried, the female Death Eater who was holding Lily tight, dropped her and turned to me.

"Weasley and Granger? Hmmm, not as great as a Potter." She muttered.

"Wait! Isn't it un-fair to fight us with out our wands, aren't you making it to easy, from what I've read V-Voldemort loved a fight. I don't think he be too happy you didn't give us a fighting chance."  
>"You! Daughter of Mud-blood! Don't dare use the Dark Lord's name!" The Death Eater Howled.<br>"S-she is right." The male said, "The Dark Lord liked a fight."

"FETCH THE WANDS!" She shouted, the male almost tripped as he stepped forward and held out seven wands. We grabbed ours and Aunt Ginny grabbed Uncle Harry's too. Lily and Hugo were shoved back behind my mother.

The female Death Eater pointed her wand at Aunt Ginny.

"AVADA-" She started to cry but my dad waved his wand and she was hit by a spell. She shot backwards.

The male jumped forward. "EXPELLIARMUS!" I screamed, he flew backwards.

"Good Girl Rose." My mom cried, she ran to Uncle Harry.

The female stood up. She roared with rage.

"Oh so you think you can get away?" She pointed her wand at the back of mom's head.

"MOM!" I cried at the same time dad yelled,

"HERMIONE!"  
>My mom spun around, wand out, "STUPEFY!" She screamed, The Death Eater fell to the floor, but not before she could scream,<p>

"MAKE THE DARK MARK YOU FAT LUMP! TELL THE OTHER DEATH EATERS WE NEED THEM!"

The male who had collected his wand, stuck it up in the air and suddenly a horrible scream filled the room.

The barn door burst open and six more figures walked in.

"You called." One figure hissed as she removed her hood. Her eyes slid over us, they were black. You could see her cheekbones, her face looked almost hallow.

"Oh, I see." She hissed, and pointed her wand at us, and a spell shot at us.

"NO!" Aunt Ginny cried, she fried a spell back.  
>The other five Death Eaters raised their wands, and the chaos broke out.<p>

Seven different spells flew past our head, I was trying to help but I only knew so many spells and the Death Eaters blocked them all.

One Death Eater came towards me, and was firing spells as I ducked and backed up. Then a pair of hands grabbed me and lifted me off the ground.

"AH!" I cried.

"Silly Girl." A male hissed in my ear. He put his wand under my chin.

"STOP!" He screamed, everyone turned, my mom gasped. "Let us have Potter with out a fight, and I won't kill her. Fire one more spell, and the girl gets it. Now please move away from Harry Potter." They had no choice, my family backed away.

"Good, good, now," He pointed at other Death Eater, "you grab him and leave, don't shoot a spell Ginny that be un-smart else you want to see your niece dead."  
>The Death Eater with the hallow face walked forward and lifted Uncle Harry like he was nothing.<p>

The male nodded, I could feel his hot breath on my neck, I tried to move my hand I had to get to my wand.

"Now, if-" The male didn't get to finish that sentence, I had grabbed my wand, and I elbowed him in the throat, he had dropped me. I jumped forward.

" EXPELLIARMUS!" I yelled, he flew backwards, the hallow faced one turned and dropped Uncle Harry.

"AVADA-" She shouted, but a spell flew and hit her in the side, she fell to the ground.

"STUPEFY!" Aunt Ginny yelled.

More Death Eater fell.

"RUN!" My dad screamed, as he threw Harry over his shoulder, we all ran for it.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Hallow face screamed, and I felt something hit me between the shoulder blades and everything once again turned dark.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

"NO! NO! NO!" I screamed the darkness was winning, it clung to me. I couldn't breath. That Death Eater. "SOMEONE KILL HER!" I yelled, no one answered my cries. I stopped crying out for help and stared at the darkness, I didn't know where I was. I couldn't feel my fingers.

It may have been seconds, hours, years even when I heard a voice. "Rose!" My mother's voice cried, it was filled with tears.

"Hermione?" My dad. "Rosie!" He cried.

I didn't know what they were talking about, I couldn't see them just hear them.

"MOM! DAD!" I cried. They didn't answer.

I heard a lot of crying over the next, days?

"Harry! Rose!" Aunt Ginny was weeping, my fingers tingled. I counted the tingles, ten. So I had all my fingers, the darkness let go of me a little bit, I took a breath.

"Hermione! Hermione! She breathed!" My dad cried. I felt something touch my fingers.

"Rose?" My mom whispered, The darkness gripped my throat.

"MOM!" I called, nothing.

The darkness was slipping away faster now, I wiggled my hands and arms. I could feel them now.

And then, I was laying in the darkness, when light hit me.  
>My eyes were open, my mom was weeping over me.<p>

"Mom." I croaked. She looked shocked.

"ROSIE!" She cried. "RON! RON! RON!" She called, my dad appeared over me.

"Rose!" He cried. "GINNY!"  
>Aunt Ginny appeared. "Oh my god." She gasped, I pushed myself into a sitting position, the room spun.<p>

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The hospital wing, that Death Eater hit you square between the shoulders." My mother said, I nodded.

"How's Uncle Harry?" I asked, Aunt Ginny shook her head and pointed, Uncle Harry was laying in the bed beside mine.

The hospital wing's doors opened, Albus, Lily, James, and Hugo came running in.

"ROSE!" Albus cried, coming to my bedside. I smiled.

"Hey Al." I said.

James smiled, "Professor Longbottom has been asking about you I'll go tell him." James turned and ran from the room. My mom rubbed my hand.

"Mom what happened, after the Death Eater hit me?"

My dad shook his head, "We all turned on that one she was the only one standing, and she turned and ran, we would of followed her, but we had both you and Harry to worry about."  
>I nodded, the hospital wing's doors opened again, Professor Longbottom came walking in with Albus.<p>

"Neville!" Aunt Ginny cried hugging him.

"It's been to long Neville." Ron said.

"It has." Neville said.

"Neville?" A blonde lady came walking in. Her blue eyes were very misty.

"Luna?" Aunt Ginny asked.

The lady nodded, "Though all the kids call me Professor Lovegood-Longbottom."

It hit me, that must be Pippa's mom. Neville got up and hugged her.

I smiled. Neville turned to me. "Rose." He said, I nodded. "I think from now on all the Potters and Weasleys should call me Uncle."  
>My mom and dad laughed.<p>

"I agree Uncle Neville." I smiled.

"Just not during class." I laughed.

Suddenly there was a grunt from the bed beside me, and I looked up, Uncle Harry was pushing himself into a sitting position.

"HARRY!" Ginny cried.

"DADDY!" Lily cried.

"DAD!" James and Albus screamed.

And Uncle Harry was almost squished under his hugs.

Aunt Ginny kissed Uncle Harry.

"Whoa how long have I been out cold?" Uncle Harry asked, I nodded, I wanted to know also.

"You and Rose have been out about two weeks now, we were getting worried." Aunt Ginny said as she sat on the bed beside Uncle Harry. She pulled Lily into her lap.

Uncle Neville and Luna smiled. Harry spotted Uncle Neville.

"Blimey Neville!" He said, "It's been so long."  
>We all laughed.<p>

Three days later both Uncle Harry and I were given the clean bill of heath and my mom, dad, Hugo, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and Lily left Hogwarts.

I had missed a lot of class, the professors weren't worried, I had pretty much proven I learned. Oh and Gryffindor was ducted one hundred points for my cousins' dumb actions. But we were given four hundred for being brave and showing friendship.

Victoire and Teddy were so glad to see I was ok.

And then there is Scorpius the whole forgiving each other is kind of over now. I mean, his father, and grandfather, and even his great, great, grandfather are all Death Eaters so... yeah back to enemies.

Oh and best of all, Joanne thinks Albus was super brave, so she'll be sticking around with Albus. I think they will one day make a cute couple. Not that I'm planning anything... (Evil smiles.)

"And the house cup goes to..." Professor McGonagall said. Each and every student had their fingers crossed hoping it be their house. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
>A loud cheer went up. "YES!" Teddy screamed.<p>

Victoire hugged Teddy. I looked at the Slytherin table. They were all grumpy.

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating too. They were just glad it wasn't Slytherin.

The Gryffindor common room was a roar with laugher, we were all dancing and cheering and playing exploding snap. It was after midnight when I went to bed, before I fell asleep I made sure my trunk was packed, tomorrow I left for home. I smiled and climbed into bed.

In the morning, Teddy, Victoire, Albus, James, and I climbed on the train we all sat in a compartment together. I was a fun ride, and I hugged Teddy, Victoire, Albus, James only a temporary goodbye. We would be hanging out all summer.

"Thanks." I whispered to Albus and James.

"What?" They looked stunned.

"Thanks for the adventure." I gave them one last hug and went to locate my mom and dad.

"Hey Hugo." I said patting his head.  
>"Cut it out Rosie." He complain, I rolled my eyes, and we headed home.<p>

Hopefully I'll survive the summer.

*Wink*


End file.
